Past and Future
by sakuraloveblossom
Summary: She was broken when he left. He regrets leaving. They are now giving a chance to fix their mistakes. Will they be able to do it? Read and find out. Pairings, Sasu&Saku, a little Naru&Hina, Shika&Ino, Neji&Ten. PLZZZZZZZZZZZ R&R, this is my very first fic
1. Prologue

Past And Future

hi this is my first fic. hope u all like it.

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto

plzzzzzz r&r

Up on the highest branch, perched ontop of teh tree sat a beautiful kanuochi during the night. Her long light pink hair blowing freely in the wind, emerald eyes looking into the everlasting darkness. Her mouth was set into a stright line as if she had never smile before. Yes she was very beautiful but you can see that by just one glance, she is full of hatred and can kill you with no hesitation. Only her friends had kept her sane after her parent's death and when the love of her life left the village. Her name is Sakura Haruno the cherryblossom of Konaha. She was suppose to meet the hokage in her office in 2 minutes but she like to watch the darkness. She then decided that it was time to go, she disapeared in a whirledwind of cherryblossoms. As she arrived in the office the hokage had a serious look on her face. Your mission is to go back in time and stp Sasuke Uchiha from ever getting the curse seal and going to Orochimaru, the hokage said you will also have team mate they are Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura just nodded she was not going to fail this mission. And that is where our story starts

Name: Sakura Haruno

Status: Captain of the ANBU

Race: Human

Age: 16 years old

Blood Type: O

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 105 lbs

Eye: Emerald

Hair: Cherryblossom Pink

Alias: Mystery Blossom

Gender: Female


	2. The Mission

**sakuraloveblossom: hi im back, heres the next chap.**

**Sakura: hope you all like it, now do the disclaimer Sasuke**

**Sasuke: hn fine sakuraloveblossom does not own naruto...

* * *

****The Mission**

In Orochimaru hideout, Uchiha Sasuke was having regrets about betraying the village and leaving his friends behind. Mostly about leaving a certain pink haired girl, the one that he really cared about and loved. He wished that he could go back in time to stop himself from leaving.

* * *

Sasukes' Pov.

BANG, the door to his room slamed open and in walk his most hated medic Kabuto. Sasuke-kun Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you. Tell him to fuck of, I spat out. Its about a mission that might get you stronger, he replied back. Without a word I left my room to get my mission leaving a grinning medic behind.

I slamed the door to Orochimaru's room open. Well hello Ssssasssuke-kun, he slithered. Whats my mission, i demanded. Ok fine, I'll you your mission, its to go back in time and stop my old teammates students from making you sssstay in Konaha, got it, he said. Fine, was all i replied, but inside i was almost jumping for joy to be able to get a second chance from leaving, and also to see my friends again.

* * *

sakuraloveblossom: wow i finished another chapther XD, Yay

Sakura: cool cant wait for next chapter

Sasuke: it better be longer than these chapters

sakuraloveblossom: hey im doing the best i can, if u dont like it y dont u write it yourself. Im leaving ( stomps outside of door to bedroom)

Sakura: look at what you just did

Sasuke: hn whatever, anyway plzzzz r&r


	3. Back In Time

sakuraloveblossom: hi hope u like this chapter, also this is longer than the other ones, because someone doesn't like short chapters ( glares at Sasuke)

Sasuke: hn

Sakura: sasuke-kun apologize now

Sasuke: fine im sorry

sakuraloveblossom: k apology accepted

Sakura: sakuraloveblossom does not own naruto, **PLZZZZZZZZZZZ R&R**

**Back In Time**

* * *

**Sakura's Pov.**

Are you ready, my shishu asked as she readied the time traveling jutsu. Hai, i nodded my head, i wasn't going to fail this not ever. Naruto was right next to me, his face was full of seriousness. Ok, goodluck Sakura and Naruto, she said as a bright light came over us. I couldn't see a thing, but i knew i was going back in time, it felt so good and some of my emotions were coming back too. As i was thinking to myself, the next thing i knew everything was black, I was unconscious.

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov.**

Ok Sssssasssuke-kun remember your mission, the snake man slithered out. Hn

Bye Sssassuke-kun don't fail me, Orochimaru said again. There was then a bright light afterwards.

During the bright light as i traveled back through time i fell a little happier, and more emotional, like back in Team seven days. I just lost consciousness afterwards.

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

Ugh, Sakura said as she woke up. Wake up Sakura, someone called from downstairs.

* * *

**Sakura's Pov.**

Huh, who is that i asked myself. What happened? Then i realized that i was in my old bedroom again, i panicked a little at first, but then i realized that i traveled back in time. Sakura get dressed right now, my mother said as she barged into my room. I was so happy to see her again that i threw myself at her as i cried. I was happy agian, and i have a chance to fix everything.

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov.**

When i woke up, i realize i was back in Konaha, and my old apartment. Yeaterdays events flooded back into my mind. I knew that i now have another chance to fix all the mistakes I've made, and also another chance to her i love her...

* * *

**Naruto's Pov**.

As soon as i woke up, i was happier than normal because i knew that Sakura and i would be able to fix everything, and she would finally be her old self again. I couln't wait to start my mission, and to tell Hinata-chan that i love her

Heh

Heh

Heh...

* * *

sakuraloveblossom: yay next chapter

Sakura: i love this story can t wait for next chapter

Sasuke: whatever, **PLZZZZZZZZZ R&R**


	4. READ IMPORTANT

**

* * *

A/N:**

Hi guys, sorry for not updating, i had exams all week, so i couldn't use the computer. But i have something to ask u.

o u think i should continute this story cause im not getting a lot of of reveiws and all that. I just think that nobody else likes my story. So plz tell me if u think i should continute with it.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
